Trinaslovic
The people of Trinaslovakia worship many gods that exist in the mines. The gods all have their own purpose. It's often that the people may or may not worship more than one god at a time. =Upper Gods= Rhapson - The god of melodies, and music. Those that pray to Rhapson are normally blessed with musical luck and skill. Many screecher, or screechers in training seek blessings from the great mine god of music. Rhapson enjoys making even menial tasks such as mining a little more beautiful : EX: inspiring the miners to mine in unison for a song. The Dragon (As it is known literally in Trin's tongue) - The Dragon is the god of strength and power. It is well known that warriors of all sorts, or even builders and workers pray to The Dragon, as it gives them a certian force to be stronger in all of the lands. The Dragon may support war, however is not the official god of war, more like god of strength and force. Though he is rarely ever seen, his power is quite often seen. Hamfel - THE god of war. Any military going man seeks blessings from Hamfel's strength and valor blessings. Every graduating recruit bows before the statue of Hamfel, and seeks the will to fight and die for the nation, and him. To the Trinaslav's, to die in battle while blessed by the gods is an honor. Hamfel has quite the temper, however, and it is customary that he would "Let the hammer fall" on some arrogant warriors. Beautis - The goddess of Fertility and love. Beautis is who any couple would pray to for a strong and healthy child, and great family. Normally she is a nice goddess with her powers, but when a city is a little too busy, she has a little fun, making many people fall in love. Those that intentionally displease Beautis recieve the curse of the heart. When this occurs, male of female, the person instantly falls in love with someone they have literally NO chance with, or is incredibly ugly in society, only to get in trouble socially, ect. These people are known as the "Fire hearts" Slipknottious - The god of Justice. He, in any case against the criminal being accused, is the judge, and has the final say. He is very fair, however he is also very strict. His favorite type of execution is a hanging. Slipknottious is fair, but also does not wish others to view him to show that he is neither beautiful nor ugly. Because of this, he wears a spiked mask, with darker paints, to conceal his image. Croppishah - The goddess.. thing... of agriculture. Croppishah controls the crops entirely. Since there is not much agriculture in Trinaslovakia, not alot of people worship her. She often seeks people to feed her with livestock to produce more lands that are quite fertile and rich. Those that pray to Croppishah are normally promised great things, such as greater crops, healthier plants, ect. Every time about early November, a time comes about where harvest comes and is greatly worshipped at day. This day is known as Helloween. At night on Helloween, townfolk dress up in strange animal skins and offer sacrifices to the gods, lest the dreaded cannibal corpses stay in their graves and do not attempt to feast on the people of the town. =Lower gods= Miltarychild - The son of Rhapson. He is normally not regarded in the least bit for his wisdom or intelligence, however his ability to make those laugh with his silly dances. Many seek entertainment in darker times, and He is the one to deliver it. The Children of Bodarn - The Children of Bodarn are an interesting group. They all work together in their powers, so they are a single god in a power as one. Many Teenagers that tend to be more rebellious listen to their preaching of how to fight in hand to hand combat. Trinopoly - The god of trickery and games. Those who enjoy playing and gambling normally enjoy his blessings. Trinopoly, on the weekends, presents a night of playing on Saturdays in the mine's gaming rooms, which are games of luck and skill. Trinopoly also gives blessing to those with great wit to play occasional tricks on the people for pure laughter and good times.